


Illa

by CourierSix96



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Ava Typical Angst, F/F, Fluff, Pining, it's mutual pining but neither of them are woman enough to say something to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierSix96/pseuds/CourierSix96
Summary: A short snippet in which Agent Du Mortain continues to repress her emotions.OrFarah is in so much trouble.
Relationships: Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Kudos: 26





	Illa

Ava felt the tension creep up the back of her neck as she stalked down the streets of Wayhaven, phone held so tightly in her hand that the poor piece of technology was about ready to snap. Farah had been incredibly vague in her text, simply putting an address and the instruction to hurry.

The night was warm, signalling the fade of spring into summer and the activity of the supernaturals in the area had been relatively quiet despite the news of Bree’s blood spreading quickly. Shaking her head slightly, Ava reprimanded herself, _Detective Russo_ ’s blood. She slowed to a normal pace as she rounded the corner to the location mentioned in the text. 

It was hard not to notice Farah; the woman called for attention even when she wasn’t speaking. The young agent was standing outside a small bar and practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, a huge grin taking over her features at the sight of Ava. 

“You made it! It’s about to start!” 

“Farah, what are we-” Ava was cut off as Farah grabbed her arm and all but dragged her into the building, pulling her into a dark far corner of the bar opposite a small homemade stage. A man was talking to the small crowd in the bar, saying something about great musical talent in such a small town. 

“Shh. She’ll hear you. Just wait and listen.” Her amber eyes had a mischievous glint that made Ava frown slightly. 

“She?” Ava felt her stomach drop as an unmistakable scent cut through the smell of stale beer and other people. 

“Bree doesn’t know we’re here, I didn’t want to embarrass her too soon. Plus I know Agent Russo said we are supposed to be no contact for a while but I missed her!” She took a moment to gauge Ava’s reaction before continuing. “I promise I wasn’t spying on her, I was on patrol a week ago and I heard her. I just popped my head in and kept going. I thought you might wanna see her though.”

Ava resisted the urge to growl at the youth, eyes searching the group of people despite herself. “And why would you think that I was interested in this? We have patrols to do and sitting in a bar watching the Detective is certainly not helping us complete that task.” 

She involuntarily sucked in a breath when she finally caught a glimpse of the detective, pointedly ignoring Farah’s knowing grin next to her. Bree, _no_ ; Detective Russo was helping lug amps and other equipment onto the stage, her olive skin flushed under the makeshift theatre lights and the attention of the crowd. A small unchecked part of her whooped with joy at being able to pick out Bree’s heartbeat amongst the throng of people, while the rest of her did it’s best to push it back down. 

“Farah, this is ridiculous.” She sneered, unwilling to pull her gaze from the woman currently settling on a stool with a guitar. She looked surprisingly comfortable on the stage, like she had done this hundreds of times before. 

“If you say so.” She winked at Ava. “But be quiet, she’s about to start.”

Before Ava could retort, the first few notes of the guitar lazily crossed the surprisingly hushed bar. 

“ _Am I allowed to look at her like that?_ ” Bree’s voice floated through the room, quietly commanding the spotlight. 

Ava felt her resolve begin to crumble along with the edge of the table under her strong grip as all of her attention snapped to the brunette. The music was achingly soft and melancholy, making her want to wrap up the human on the stage and tell her how sorry she was that she couldn’t be more. 

“ _And I’ll be okay, admiring from afar, cause even when she’s next to me we could not be more far apart._ ” She forced herself to stand and quickly make her way through the darkened bar, unable to keep listening before doing something stupid and leaving a very smug Farah seated at the bar. 

“ _And she tastes like birthday cake and story time and fall. But to her? I taste of nothing at all._ ” The words settled deep in Ava’s stomach as she pushed her way out the door, taking deep breaths of the warm summer air. Marching her way back to the patrol route, she tried to steer her train of thought back into work. Back into safe territory. Back into a headspace that had protected her for 900 years, and one she hoped would be enough to last through however long she had to remain in Wayhaven. 

“ _She smells like lemongrass and sleep. She tastes like apple juice and peach._ ”

_________________________________________________________________________

**Months Later**

“You guys got anything to eat? I meant to swing by Hayley’s on my way but I just lost track of time.” Bree pulled open the refrigerator door, her back to the group of vampires lounging in the oversized kitchen. 

“We might have some apple juice. Or peaches, maybe.” Farah quipped, attempting her best impression of nonchalant. 

It was impossible not to pick up on sharp intake of breath from the detective and it was also hard to miss the sudden rigidity in her back as she turned to face Farah with a look stuck somewhere between confusion and embarrassment. Ava pressed her lips into a thin line as Bree’s eyes briefly flicked over to her, a hot red flush high on her cheeks. But before she could step in to stop any further embarrassment of the detective, Nat spoke up, aware of the tension but oblivious of its origins. 

“I believe we have some granola bars in the pantry?” She smoothly took the detective’s arm, leading her to the other side of the kitchen, only throwing a subtle questioning glance to Ava, who ignored it in favour of staring daggers at Farah. She briefly wondered about the ethical implications of bogging the youngest agent down with extra paperwork for the next month. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all howdy its me again back with another oneshot. 
> 
> i heard the song She by Dodie and was immediately like wow that's Bree and Ava's whole relationship in a very sad song. this entire piece is incredibly self serving but i enjoyed writing it and i guess that's what matters. i'm still working on Ava's character but i feel that i stayed pretty true. 
> 
> thank you to everyone who kudos/comments and reads, it really makes my heart happy!


End file.
